Phobius Miedo
'''Phobius Miedo '''is a minor antagonist in Simien 10 and Simien 10: Blood Monkey. Appearance Phobius Miedo is a humanoid being made out of black mist. He has no feet and regularly floats above the ground. His head is oddly shaped and long. In Blood Monkey, Phobius wears a dark blue suit with a blue tie underneath, along with darker pants. He wears his Hexatrix on his left hand, which is concealed into his suit although he can dial an alien at any time using the symbol. Personality Phobius is a smart alec fast talker who generally acts in his own self interest. He is prone to theatrics or practical jokes with his hologram generation and telepathy, both of which usually border on sadism. Often referred to as a coward by his sister, Phobius usually searches for an easy way out of problems and will run away if the situation becomes to hard to deal with, leaving his friends behind. As his Hexatrix is based mostly on psychological aliens, Phobius will generally use trickery and manipulation in his fights, relying less on his brawn. Powers and Abilities * Hologram Creation ** Sound Generation Phobius can create holograms by generating blue dust which can be shaped into any form he wants, including very complex ones. These holograms are purely appearances only as any object will simply pass through them. These holograms can follow the laws of physics, despite their intangibility, and can also emit realistic sounds. * Telepathy Phobius can read the minds of any living being. His telepathy is unbound as he can read a targets subconscious or greatest fear. * Fear Generation Phobius can combine both of his abilities in order to create holograms of his target's greatest fears, allowing him to manipulate his enemies. * Photographic Memory Phobius also has photographic memory, allowing him to full recreate his previous experiences in holograms. * Scream Absorption (Simien 10) Phobius used to become stronger from loud nouses, mostly from enemy screams, which allowed him to use his fear powers to become stronger. Weaknesses Phobius's holograms are fully intangible and cannot be used in any other way than sensory manipulation. Due to his hologram's intangibility, there are many different ways to check whether or not an object is a hologram. Phobius' mind reading can be blocked by certain species or devices. Alien Hex File:HexPhobius.png|600px|center circle 482 102 92 Toepick circle 707 237 99 Ghostfreak circle 708 490 96 Blackout circle 486 626 92 Bronzoon circle 254 488 94 Mindswap circle 253 235 91 Pesky Dust Alien List *Toepick *Ghostfreak *Blackout *Bronzoon *Mindswap *Pesky Dust Appearances Simien 10 * Phobia Factory * The Fright before Christmas Simien 10: Blood Monkey * Gold Digger (debut) * Stronger Gallery Phobius.png|Phobius in Blood Monkey. Phobius.jpg|Phobius's old picture. HexPhobius.png|Phobius's Alien Hex. All of Phobius' aliens are in black and white, unlike other Hexes, despite them being normally colored once used. Category:Simien 10 Category:Villains in Simien 10 Category:Villains Category:Simien 10 Characters Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Simien 10: Blood Monkey Category:STBM Characters Category:Hexatrix Users Category:Telepathics